


Welcome to the Family

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Gotham One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Freak Family (Gotham), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Jerome joins Oswald's freak family.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bout of insomnia so I placed my spotify on shuffle and created a bunch of one shots inspired by songs. The fic is inspired by Avenge Sevenfold's 'Welcome to the family'.

Oswald had one hard and fast rule, it worked out in almost all situations and it wasn’t even unreasonable. Never work with lunatics.They were volatile, unpredictable and their motives were rarely as simple as money or power, all of which made them hard to control. Oswald will happily capitalize on chaos, but he will not employ it. 

With all this in mind no one was more surprised than Oswald that he was now working with Jerome Valeska. Oswald had grown to admire the kid while they were neighbours in Arkham. He had charisma and drive, his charisma was tinged with insanity and the drive was for chaos but it was still admirable. He also had potential and Oswald loved to exploit potential. 

When the time came to escape Oswald took his new friend with him. He had made a promise, one he intended to keep, and the insane clown turned out to also be the perfect man to help him deliver on it.

Fish had been more than just a mentor, she had been a second mother, and Oswald had promised her that if he couldn’t rule Gotham then he would burn it to the ground. Sophia Falcone and Jim Gordon may have taken his empire from him but as soon as he was done they would rule over nothing but ashes.

He was required to rot in Arkham for at least a month before Freeze and Firefly broke him out. The Falcone’s were hardly supportive of Fries’s research, let alone willing to continue to fund it, and had brought back the human trafficking industry in an attempt to fill Sophia Falcone’s empty coffers, which was enough to catch Bridgit ire. Not to mention work was non existent for freaks like them since Oswald was placed in Arkham. His old friends were quick to recognise the benefit Oswald being in charge and took action to correct the situation. 

Currently they were all hiding out in Ivy’s new lair. Oswald thought it only appropriate to label it a lair given the honestly eerie feeling the place gives off. It was covered wall to wall with plants and Oswald couldn’t help but feel if he got too close they would swallow him whole. Oswald was more than aware of what Ivy preferences for fertilisers. 

While Oswald had wanted to spend some time basking in his freedom and the wonder of being out of those hideous jumpsuits his compatriots had other ideas.

“It’s nice place you got here, real creepy, but why are we still here?” Jerome was pacing the warehouse exuding manic energy. “Shouldn’t we be out there giving the public something to talk about? I thought you had some grand plan” 

“Yeah, so what is the plan Pengy?” Ivy was standing in the shadows calmly tending to her plants.

Bridgit and Fries were at opposite ends of the room cleaning their weapons, silently to Oswalds relief but their heads were turned to Oswald expectedly.

“Ivy! I told you to stop calling me that” Oswald snapped 

“Nope. Sorry don’t remember agreeing to that” Ivy giggled at the irritation in Oswald’s voice. She did love to irritate her surrogate big brother. 

Ivy had been angry at Oswald prior to his arrest, feeling slighted and ignored, however once she and Oswald had spoken her reasons for anger had felt childish. While Oswald may have not wanted her involved with the criminal activity, reluctant to involve her in the murders or blackmail and bribery, he had been granting her access to the information critical to the organisation structure and running of his empire. He clearly trusted Ivy however had wanted to protect her from horror of the Gotham underworld as long as possible. Oswald, oblivious to the impact his words and actions had had, apologised for his part in the miscommunication and they both voweled to respect each other’s capabilities, trust the others motives and ask questions if they were ever unsure again, they were family after all.

“The plan is simple… make Gotham bleed!” turning a malicious smile towards Ivy “Madness” then waved a hand towards laconic Victor and Bridgit “Murder” and finally he pulled Jerome’s towards him and wrapped his free arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner “and mayhem! By the end of our campaign not only will Sophia and Jim fall but Gotham bow to its rightful rulers”

In response to his impassioned speech, his freak family yelled a excited huzzah followed by amused giggles. Oswald smiled in pride and twisted his head to whisper into Jerome’s ear “Welcome to the family”


End file.
